Sharing Destiny
by Sean-Likes-Swords
Summary: My first try at FF. Sum inside NaruSaku and SasuTen. May be moved to M for language


**Hello my names Sean nice to meet you all i wanted to try and get into this Fan fiction stuff so I'm giving it a try anyway this is the story**

**We've all heard ton's about Minato and some on Kushina but what about there parents this is about them. And how Naruto and one other would change if the grew up raised by them.**

**P.S. Yuki (Minato's mom) has a mouth that would make a truker blush**

**Sharing Destiny **

**Arc 1: Namikaze are Dangerous**

**Prolog**

Namikaze Nova was a happy man, or that is to say he was as happy as one man could be. He had a loving wife and, though they were now dead, famous and powerful children. He had spent his life in Konoha with his childhood friend turned lover Yuki. The grew close to each other when placed on the same team at gennin tryouts, feel in love, eloped because her father hated anyone who wasn't a part of there clan, fathered two children one son and one daughter, both of which were now with God. He was set to spend eternity with Yuki in a small town where they had retired. But now as they grew closer and closer to Konoha he felt more and more worried.

"Yuki-chan... do we really need to do this?" Nova sighed rubbing his temple. The man was in his late fifties but looked nothing like it he was still as blond and tan as he was in his teens, his blue eyes while stale from years of battle and hardship, still burnt with a strong will of fire. He was tall and wore a black trench coat with orange flames, black shirt and pants.

"For the third time yes Nova..." Said the female beside him. She was normal sized for a woman, but compared to her husband sometimes felt like a dwarf , she had black hair and eyes and like her lover she looked nowhere near her true age. She wore a combat version of a Kimono, it was black and hugged her body tight allowing her to be more flexible and at the same time it was exposing just to much skin for Nova's taste, after all you try not worrying about the showing of you're wife's skin when you're best friend is Jiraiya. (and also the fact that first Ichi Ichi was actually a re-dramatized version of you're first night of passion)

_'Thank God she thinks Jiraiya's a pig and doesn't read his 'books' cause I wouldn't wanna be in the same star cluster as him if she did.' _Nova thought to himself.

"But this is still total bull shit... oh yeah Mrs. Namikaze you're whole clans dead could you give us a hand." Yuki went off further. "I mean you're Tou-san , may he rest in peace, told us how bad it was when the Namikaze clan got wiped out, the second and half the council thought Konoha would be bankrupt in a week, I could just imagine what Sarutobi-san is going to do if there's a riot."

"Thats cause we were and still are the richest clan in konoha we had everyone under our thumb, still do for the most part... and Sarutobi-sama was always a good pressure leader. Most of us came back from the second war in one piece thanks to his leadership." Nova said.

"Yeah I know and now they say that one little one survived so could you come and take care of him... like that makes it better for what happened to Hina and Mina, they can suck on my twat for all I care!" she fumed.

"_She's right, but still it's her clan despite leaving on bad terms she is still a..."_

"Hey were here." Yuki said as she saw the giant leaf symbol getting closer. "Konoha huh... well fuck it, sometimes it feels good to come home." she said as she let a small smile crack.

"Yeah... tell you what well put flowers on Hinata, Minato, Kushina, and Naruto-chan's graves later." Nova said pulling his wife in for a one armed hug.

"Yeah that sounds nice..." Yuki said feeling some sorrow well up in her heart for each of the names he spoke especially the last. It was sad enough for a mother to bury her children but when she must also bury her grandchild it is enough to make a normal woman go insane. But as Yuki and Nova both well knew, Yuki was far from normal even by ninja standards.

"I just sometimes wish that I would look up and see them all standing there waiting for us." Nova said.

"They are... just we've gotta wait a while to see them." Yuki said.

"Excuse me sir and miss, you're identification papers." said an female ANBU at the gate.

"Id? When did this happen?" Yuki asked.

"What are you a pair of hics? Since Hyuuga-sama was nearly kidnapped last month and the massacre the other night we've been on heavy guard. So no paper no entry!" said another ANBU next to her.

"Did you call me a 'hic' you pretentious little brat! Do you have any idea who I am! I'm Yuki the Crimson Storm, I used to eat shits like you for breakfast!" She roared and raved as the two ANBU just stood there and as Nova tried to relax her.

"Hun now just breath deep and try to relax, remember what happened last time." Nova said. "You two go get the Hokage and tell him Namikaze Nova and Yuki have arrived."

The two ANBU looked at each other and laughed "Yeah right, what do you take us for! Listen here, you two get out of here before we need to get physical, ne..." the first ANBU said.

Yuki looked at them suddenly grinned and laughed. 'Kukuku, sounds like fun to me, you two are now my official stress relief."

"Oh crap..." Nova said as his wife charged the pair.

Hokage's tower.

"Lord Hokage!" said a ninja running into the office "Lord and lady Namikaze have arrived!"

"Show them in then..." Said the old Sarutobi.

"No well you see two young ANBU went and well... pissed off Yuki-sama." He said as there was a sonic boom and the sound of 'OH CRAP' as the hokage was suddenly gone.

Back at the gate

"Well say something bitch." Yuki said holding the one semi-concise ANBU up by her shirt. "Weren't you gonna get 'Physical' with me huh?" Yuki said her eyes were blazing red with what could only bring terror to any ninja's eyes the Sharingan. "You thought you could fuck with me, Yuki Namikaze, the woman called, The Grand Demoness of the Uchiha Clan, and live to speak of it?!"

"Yuki-hime please put her down we don't need this shit right off the bat." Nova said to his wife trying to calm her down.

"No way bad bitches need to be taught to respect there masters." She said turning to him then quickly turning back around. "Heh, and you know what happens to bad bitches don't you?" she smiled sadistically as the woman felt the growing urge to puke out her own organs out of fear as Yuki's Sharingan began to whirl faster and faster. "They... Get... Spayed..." She said letting the words slowly slip out like venom from a poisonous animal as the ANBU finally passed out. "Oh you're no fun..." Yuki fake cried as she let the woman slump to the floor.

"Yuki, Nova!" said a voice as the Hokage jumped over a crowed that had gathered as Yuki beat the shit out of the two ANBU. "Oh thank God you only beat up two of them... I don't need a repeat of Minato's funeral."

"Sarutobi-sama it's good to see you." Yuki said as her disposition changed from angry to happy faster then a Hirashin no Jutsu. "Man you got old... to much stress?" she said.

"With you there's always to much stress." Nova said ignoring the glare his wife gave him as he said it. "It's been a while Lord Hokage."

"Yes... well you two with me we'll head for the Uchiha district first since I'm here." he said turning and heading off with them in toe leaving the two unconscious ANBU where they fell.

Meanwhile in the tree tops a man sat watching as everything happened he smiled to himself and began to move onward_ 'The plan is in effect now all I need do is get Yuki-obaa-sama to see into Sasuke's mind and the death knoll of Madara Uchiha shall finally begin to ring.' _the man, no, the final patriot of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Itachi thought as he raced over the forest heading to where Naruto was being hidden away_. 'Now to prepare for the second part of the plan, the freeing of Konoha's unsung Hero, soon my brothers, soon you shall be free of the shackles Madara and his allies have prepared for you both.'_

Uchiha District

"Shit they really fuck this joint up didn't they..." Yuki said as she toured the dead streets of the Uchiha district.

"I'll say, there was less damage when we invaded Kumo during the Second War." Nova said looking at a broken wall. "How many did you say did this?"

"We know one for sure, Itachi Uchiha, we don't know if any others aided in the attack." Sarutobi said.

"Itachi isn't that Mitoko's boy?" Yuki asked Nova.

"I'm not sure, I think it was..." Nova answered.

"His brother was the only survivor, he's still out cold, we think Itachi used the you-know-what on him..." the Hokage said making the pair freeze in place and stare at him as if he had said something outrageous.

"That boy has the eyes!" Yuki said. "And you didn't contain him! Have you lost it! Did my daughter teach you people NOTHING!!!!" Yuki screamed.

"You fool, you would let such a danger exist even for a mere second it could endanger all of Konoha!" Nova yelled holding the old mans robe.

"We didn't know till it was too late, Fukaku came into my office in the morning to warn me and by nightfall him and the others were dead, Sasuke curled into a ball covered in his parents blood."

"Shit this is getting worse and worse." Yuki said as they entered the main house.

"The is still as dark and depressing place as ever." Nova said as he looked around the out side.

"Yeah..." Yuki said opening the door. "The dark and ominous home of Madara Uchiha himself..."

(Itachi)

"P-Please don't kill me..." Said an ANBU

"Where is he." The Uchiha said with rage.

"He got out..." The anbu responded.

"Got out looks more like dragged out to me... where did they take him?" he asked.

"He ran before we had a chance to do anything, he's probably back in the city by now." the anbu answered. "I swear now please spare me!"

"Killing you would be a waste of energy." The Uchiha said as he made the man pass out.

_'Not how I wanted it but this works.' _The man thought to himself. _'Now to sit back and watch the fireworks start.'_

(Back with the Namikaze)

After Yuki inspected the house she and Nova were lead to Sasuke in the hospital. She sat next to him slightly petting his head. "This poor child, to think what he must have saw it was probably horrifying." She then moved her hands down and pulled open his eyes. "Forgive me but I must find what it is you have seen Mangekyo Sharingan : Tsukuyomi" Her eyes flashed as Mangekyo eyes came into existence the were shaped of triangles with lines leading from the center of her eye to each corner of the triangle surrounding it.

(Sasuke's mindscape.)

Yuki sat in a room on the floor in a ball was Sasuke as she stood and moved closer he inched away slowly. Yuki sighed and spoke softly.

"Little one are you Sasuke." she asked.

The boy didn't speak but made a move like a nood

"My name is Namikaze Yuki, I'm here to help you, please let me." she continued.

"I don't want to believe it." Sasuke said.

"Believe what?" Yuki asked getting closer.

Sasuke sat up his eyes red from tears. "Nii-san couldn't have... he wouldn't do what it is I saw him do could he?"

Yuki chocked for a moment and embraced the child "My poor, poor child, I don't have an answer but you can help me gain the truth. You're brother preformed a jutsu on you correct?"

"Yes he made me watch what he did, over, and over, and over, till I couldn't even scream anymore."

"I need you to let me see it." Yuki asked. "But don't worry I'll make sure to cover you ears and eyes so please let me see what it is he showed you."

Sasuke, after a minute or so, finally shook his head and the two were pulled into the memory of Itachi's Tsukuyomi. As Yuki watched it holding Sasuke close to her body she began to notice something, something was off the more and more time's she watched the horror unfold. "This... I know such work... this kind of skill can't be reproduced by anyone no mater how skilled."

"_So you could tell Yuki-obaa-sama."_

"I-Itachi-nii-san." Sasuke said shaking in fear as the astrophysical projection of Itachi Uchiha came into being.

"It was him wasn't it, you had no hand in this at all did you?" Yuki said

"_I would lie if I said no... I was ordered to stop a group of Uchiha who were planing an uprising, but he took it as an opportunity to finish what he started long ago."_

"Kami-sama he really did it Mandara Uchiha really did kill the Uchiha after all these decades." Yuki said.

"So Nii-san never did this?" Sasuke asked.

The astro Itachi knelled down and hugged his brother _"Never would I have done such a thing to you if it wasn't nesscery Sasuke, I only showed you this so that you could see the power of you're enemy, and so that you may play you're part in building a stronger future for Konoha. Now there is only one last thing I must do, Yuki-sama, please hold still for what I'm about to show you, and, forgive me for what it contains... Tsukuyomi!"_

Yuki was suddenly hit by Itachi's Tsukuyomi, while she had no problem shakeing sure a skill she knew whatever it was Itachi wanted her to see it.

Yuki was suddenly in a ally in the downtown section of Konoha. She remembered it well, it was after all where she stayed after leaving the Uchiha clan to be with Nova. She turned to the sound of voices in the dark part of the ally soon she saw a young Itachi walk close. And followed behind him.

"Who's back here?" said the young Uchiha.

There in the back were three large men and on the floor was what Ykui thought might have been a small animal. Soon though she realized what it really was, a small boy in an orange shirt and black pants. Thought the next words to pass Itachi's lips made her heart sink into her chest faster then her on children deaths.

"N-Naruto-kun! You bastards get off of him!" Itachi screamed exploding into a blind rage he attacked the three his Sharingan fully active. He brought the three down instantly. "You bastards thought you could hurt my little brother and get away with it!" He said kicking the men before pulling out a katana. As he raised it he was stopped by a man he knew well his fathers best friend and the only man she hated as much as him, her teacher Danzo.

"Now what would the you protege of the Uchiha be doing in such a dreadful place?" Danzo said.

"Danzo-sama these three were attacking Naruto-kun you have to arrest them." Itachi said.

His response was a back hand from Danzo. "My what do they teach these kids today, These men were simply ridding Konoha of a pest."

"You bastard!" Itachi screamed lunging at the man only to be stopped by Sarutobi.

"Thats enough, ANBU!" the old man said as the ANBU appeared and carried off the three men.

"Weakling." Danzo said disappearing.

Sarutobi-sama..." Itachi said.

"I know... I know..." Sarutobi said picking up the small frame of Naruto and taking Itachi with his free hand.

"_It was like this all the time since he was three beating him to inches of his life, sometimes mutiple beatings a day, he was forced out of the orphanege when he was four, he stayed in a hollowed out tree till it go cold then I hid him in the shed behind our house during the winter, that was till my father found him, beatings, stabbings, things that would destroy weaker minds and bodies, but not a Namikaze, not an Uchiha..." _Itachi said.

"He... my grandbaby... he was alive all this time yet... the lies and the coverups... why..." She asked.

"_They feared you're or you're husbands wrath most likely..."_ Itachi answered.

"Fear... they no not fear... but they will, they all will..." Yuki said her eyes blazing redder the blood and chakra oozing of her body. "They will all know to fear again the names Namikaze Nova and Namikaze Yuki... Itachi..." she said.

"_Yes... Yuki-obaa-sama... but please Saurtobi is not to blame, he tried and tried to get the info to you but they threatened not only his, mine, and Naruto's life, but the lives of his family as well."_ Itachi said.

"Who... who threatened them" she said.

"_Konoha's Civilian Council and some of the older clans, our own included."_ he answered.

"I see I now know my enemy it is time for this old wolf to hunt again." The woman said hate that was unknown pouring from every word. "But first I must find my child and make sure he is safe. For tonight Konoha Burns!"

**Sean say mother who angry very scary, but grandmother who angry will blow Konoha to Yomi! (Underworld.)**

**This was orignaly fifteen pages long but i decied to hold the rest to be chapter 1. R&R plez as a wise man said all critsism is good critisim. next chap next week after i tune it up a bit. Next chapter: Yuki gets pissed off!**


End file.
